yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary
"Monsters don't live under your bed, they live inside of your head.." First Name Mary Last Name N/A 'IMVU Name' Ohblivious 'Nicknames' *Bloody Mary 'Age' Unknown 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 123lbs 'Blood type' Unknown 'Behavior/Personality' She's a complete phsycopath who craves and only wants to kill, she usually has a eerie and uninviting grin especially when she's found a prey. Mary is completely sick in the head a mocking and sadistic individual, taking pleasure in belitting and torturing her opponents. She thinks it's completely innocent and is oblivious to the fact that it's not welcomed in this world. She's very unpredictable and loves to see her victims suffering, she gains excitment from it as well. She is very cold hearted with a sadistic mindset doing all of that with a sadistic smile. Very bubbly and happy a lot, you'd never guess. Mentally unstable. However, unless commanded by Yani she will stay as normal as possible. Apperance Mary has long red hair, a big toothy grin, long black nails used to rip apart victims. Usually wears red lipstick. Extremely seductive looking, used to seduce her victims easily. Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combi nes self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. tumblr_n85to8I0151r60zuio1_500.gif 598842-bigthumbnail.jpg Tumblr n2fzwl8m5T1tvsah6o1 500.gif Kawa.jpg tumblr_n62ikkOQ3N1t6z8k4o1_500.jpg 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Clan & Rank' N/A High School Grade N/A 'What district do you live in?' N/A 'Relationship' In a (strange) relationship with Eden Creed. 'Fighting Style' Her fighting style are a mixture of styles and combat prefernces that Yani had installed into her over the years. Her body is physically perfect and due to this, she can mimmic any style and understand the whole form of it. In combat she's vicious only aiming for vitals and the such, attempting to gash out throats, mutilate and gouge to her fullest ability. Her claw's and sharp teeth are her best weapons when it comes to combat. 'Weapon of Choice' *Her hands. *Her Feet. *Her Teeth 'Allies/Enemies' Anyone who tries to steal away her meals. 'Background' Mary was an experiement created by the one and only Yani Farhan, a sick minded man who has a blood lust for females with red hair. Mary was created for Yani's own sick entertainment and used her to fill his need of hurting redheads, he injects her with a serum that allows her to live through the damage he's done to her. She lives off killing people and if she doesnt in the next 72 hours she dies, her tactics basically are all based on her survival. She is a human killing machine that loves blood and gore and can do that all without any remorse or any feelings at all. She obeys all of Yani's commands and never has refused upon him, she always felt deep down that he was like her father, since he is her creator. Although he did create her to have some type of mindset on her own, which leads to her making a few of her own dangerous decisions. When Yani leaves her unattended Mary sneaks out and hunts for a more challenging prey. She got sick of feasting on all the redheads Yani already dismemerbed and ripped apart. She wanted her own fun. The first time she snuck out she found a strange man that was surrounded by what looked like body guards, but of course Mary found her way around them and of course when a man notices a girl in her bra and underwear, bleeding he's going to want to help. Mary pretended to cry and the man shoved his way to her trying to comfort her. He offered her to come with him home, and she smiled almost immediately. Little did he know that was his mistake. She pleaded for him not to take the body guards with him in the car because she felt embarrassed they had to see her like this and she "trusted" this man. So of course this foolish man agreed and as soon as they drove away, the car's windows splattered with blood. The car swerved and just as it was about to crash Mary snuck out from the ceiling window and jumped out of the car. She walked licking her lips as if she just had a whole feast. Ever since then she craved more "fun." It was exciting, and the adrenline got her wanting more and more. Later that day she figured out the president of some company was dead, found in a car crash. Last time people saw him he was with some injured female who was never to be found again. She was addicted, but ever since then she always did come home to her creator Yani, but did long for the day that he'd set her free.. or maybe she will set herself free. 'PeakHuman System' #Peak Human Combat #Peak Human Longevity 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 03:20, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen